


Prompts for the Holidays: 25 Days of Smut

by Johniarty



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, CSA, Candleplay, Cannibalism, Captivity, Child Abuse, Christmas, DKBP Advent Calendar, Daddy Kink, Dead Harry, Death, Drugging, Fairy Eggsy, Figging, Food Porn, Gangbang, Group Sex, Human Trafficking, Kink, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pegging, Peppermint, Pony Play, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Shota, Slavery, Spanking, Suspension, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Twenty-five prompts of fluff, kink, spice, and everything nice - or naughty - about the holidays, for the Dark Kngsman Block Party Advent Calendar!





	1. On An Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings will be added!

“Come on, Harry, it’s  _ hot. _ ”

The flames licked at Eggsy’s skin while he squirmed against his bonds. He lay splayed in the leather straps, suspended over colorful holiday candles while Harry sat nude in the chair beside him. It was Eggsy’s idea, of course; a new take on bondage that tested the limits of his endurance.

It wouldn’t hurt him, though he might have wanted it to early on.

“It certainly is,” Harry said with a cheeky smile. “I’m enjoying the view.”

“That isn’t what I meant.”

“Oh, I know. I’m not taking you down for another twenty minutes.”

Eggsy let out a frustrated groan. 

“Then you’ll fuck me, yeah?”

“We’ll see.”


	2. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught peeping at the presents under the tree, Eggsy's in for a bit of punishment.

A leather-gloved hand smacked against Eggy’s bare arse. He squealed and wriggled in ‘Santa’s’ lap, his bare skin rubbing against the red velvet. Peeping boys deserved punishment - Harry wouldn’t let him forget that. Usually Eggsy prided himself on his sneaking abilities, but he couldn’t outclass a spy.

Certainly not one as watchful as Harry.

He spanked Eggsy again, harder now. The glow of the fire turned his raw skin golden. 

“Please… please, touch me, Harry…”

“Oh, no,” Harry purred. “Naughty boys don’t get to come.”


	3. Santa Is Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Eggsy wind up in the run-down room? What is he supposed to do?

_ Be good. Santa is watching. -H _

Eggsy’s bleary eyes focused on the note beneath the camera. Written in careful red cursive, it was clear enough he could see even in the dim light. Behind him his hands were bound. Rough rope burned and scratched at his wrists. At some point he’d been stripped nude. The last thing Eggsy remembered was a pub - a fight, he certainly remembered a brawl.

After that? Nothing.

_ Santa is watching. _

“Hello?” he called, straining against the ropes. “Look, I dunno what you want! Just let me go!”

It had to be Dean’s men. Those bastards loved making his life hell. 

_ Be good.  _

A voice crackled to life over some hidden speaker he couldn’t see. 

“Santa will let you go if you’re a good boy and put on a show.”

Eggsy raised his head to the camera and bit his lip. He rose up on his knees, letting the lens get a good view of his naked frame. 

“Santa… please, I’ll be good…”

His cock twitched against his thigh.


	4. Nice

His lips were sticky with peppermint. Eggsy smiled up at Harry from between his knees, blue eyes sparkling in the light from the tree. Wasn’t he a good boy, his smile seemed to ask. He hadn’t touched himself, hadn’t given in to the desperate urge to climb into Harry’s bed while he slept and bounce on his cock.

Santa kept a list, according to Harry and all the stories. A list of who was naughty, and who was nice. Nice boys got good gifts like vibrators and muzzles… Naughty boys were punished.

Eggsy sucked on his candy cane and nuzzled against Harry’s thigh. This was his reward - pleasing Harry, as soon as the clock struck midnight.

It had to be Christmas first.

Twelve chimes rang out and Eggsy opened his mouth, letting the spit-slathered candy fall to the carpet. He undid Harry’s trousers and pulled them down. Cool, mint lips slid down his cock, coaxing a low groan from Harry’s throat. It tingled; the peppermint added a strange, cold sensation that worked opposite the heat of Eggsy’s mouth. Harry knotted a fist in his hair and thrust deep.

Nice boys got their throats fucked.


	5. To Face, Unafraid, The Plans That We Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and horses just seem to go together.

 

Sleigh bells jingled as Harry led Eggsy through the snow. Dressed in a tight black bodysuit, leather clasped tight around his muscular frame, he did look the part - the part of a show pony. A hole in the mesh allowed for his plug to blow in the breeze, the perfect tail for a well-behaved stallion. His face was muzzled, a bit in his mouth, and his hands and feet were firmly in his hoof-shaped gloves. Brass bells hung from a strip of leather draped across his chest and neck. Every movement coaxed their faerie-light ringing.

Warmth greeted them both as Harry opened the door to the remote cottage. Inside sat many familiar faces; Merlin and Lancelot, their new Arthur, Percival… the rest were new to Eggsy, knights he never met and trusted handlers he’d never had the chance to interact with. 

Lancelot was the only woman there.

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman,” Harry said with a playful smirk. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. For anyone still interested, our stallion is certainly ready. Aren’t you, Galahad?”

Harry was his handler in more ways than one.

When he didn’t reply, Harry gave his arse a hard swat from his riding crop. It hit right against the Kingsman embroidery and Eggsy let out a surprised yelp from around his bit.

Eggsy turned his face to Harry and nodded.

“Now… who wants to ride first?”

Lancelot - Roxy - shifted, and Eggsy caught sight of her thick strap-on.

“Merlin was the first here,” she offered.

“Good choice. Merlin, would you like to ride my prized stallion?”

“Of course.”

He felt every curve of the plug as Harry pulled it out, offering his pink hole to Merlin. Everyone stared. This was, after all, what they came for - running a train on Eggsy until all he could do was lay there and whine. Until his bodysuit was stained with come and sweat and reeked of sex.

Merlin thrust into him hard and gripped a fistful of his hair. Eggsy yelped around the bit, eyes stinging as Merlin fucked him. Raw, desperate, he dominated Eggsy quickly. Merlin held all the power; all Eggsy could do was  _ experience  _ as his cock filled him again and again. 

He didn’t speak. Instead Merlin growled low in his throat, more interested in hearing Eggsy’s moans and sobs around his metallic gag. Some of the agents watching stroked themselves slowly, clearly enjoying Merlin’s display. Lancelot rose from the sofa and approached the pair, making sure Eggsy saw her glittering cock.

“Can I take this out?” she asked Harry, gesturing to his bit.

“I would prefer not. He’s still in training, after all. We wouldn’t want him to fight back against his rider.”

Lancelot nodded. She pulled Eggsy’s head up by the bridle and rubbed his drool-covered lips along the strap-on.

Behind him Merlin tugged on the reins, forcing him to keep his head up as the rubber slid up against his cheek.

“He’s such a good stud, isn’t he?” Her eyes shone with mischief as Henry nodded.

One last rough snap of his hips brought Merlin over the edge. He dug his nails into Eggsy’s flank as he came, spilling inside of him.

When he pulled out, a thread of release dripped out of Eggsy’s hole and dribbled down his cleft.

“I believe you’re next, Lancelot.”

She smiled and gave Eggsy a playful smack in the face before taking her place behind him. Humming, she slid into him slowly, savoring the sight of Merlin’s come leaking out around her cock. 

It vibrated. Eggsy could feel the sensation all the way up his spine as she started to thrust.

The entire foyer rang with the sound of sleigh bells.


	6. Wrapping Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short; I went overboard with yesterday's and uh... Apparently I need to refill my Writing Tank.

"It's your turn to open gifts, Daddy," Eggsy called from the foyer. Harry added a few more chocolate shavings to their cocoa and carried the mugs back back in. Eggsy was nowhere to be seen. Beneath the tree, a single gift lay wrapped almost haphazardly, askew and touching the lower branches. 

"Eggsy?" Harry asked. He set their mugs down on the coffee table and inspected the present. It hadn't been there before, he felt certain. A small note stuck to the front caught his eye.

_This is for you, Daddy! I hope you like it! Go ahead and open it._

_Love, Eggsy. Happy Christmas!_

"Silly boy," he said softly. Harry started to tear at the wrapping paper, casting it aside on the floor. Beneath his hands the package wiggled.

Faster then, until he revealed a soft pink expanse of thigh. The curve of an arse. A small sac.

Eggsy grinned up at him, naked and coy. He rolled onto his back and stretched, showing off his half-hard cocklet.

"Well? You gonna play with me now, or save me for later?" Eggsy teased.

"Now," Harry breathed, dragging his tongue up Eggsy's stomach. 


	7. Sleigh Ride Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota TW

Taking Eggsy to see Santa on Sunday had always been the plan, but Harry didn't expect it to be so difficult. Halfway through the line Eggsy got bored. He didn't throw a tantrum; oh, his Eggsy knew better than to raise a fuss, but Harry read him with ease. Slumped shoulders, a scowl far too adult for his youthful face, eyes darting back and forth as they scanned for  _something_ to hold their attention...

"Daddy?" he asked, finally looking up at Harry.

"Yes, Eggsy?"

"I don't wanna wait in line no more. Can I just look at his sleigh and then we go home?"

"Of course."

Harry offered him a hand. Eggsy gripped his fingers tight and hurried out of line, practically dragging him toward red metal sleigh.

"Shhh," Eggsy whispered, holding a finger to his lips. He glanced around a moment. Once sure that security wasn't paying attention Eggsy climbed up into the sleigh and poked his head up over the edge. The reindeer weren't real. That much Eggsy expected. But sitting in the actual seat Santa usually occupied was magical. 

Satisfied, Eggsy slipped down to the floor of the sleigh where no one could see him. He grinned at Harry and slid his trousers down.

"Come here, I want you," he whispered. "Please, Daddy?"

"In public?" Harry teased, kneeling down beside the steps. "Naughty boy... Santa already knows, what if he decides he won't bring you presents?"

"Nah, he knows I'm a good boy."

Harry stroked him slowly, watching him rock up into his palm. Eggsy's little cock practically disappeared in his hand.

"Ah... Daddy..."

"Shhh," Harry whispered, holding a finger to his lips.


	8. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for dub/noncon and shota.

_It's snowing_.

Eggsy turned his head to the southern wall of the vault, his little hands pressed against the glass dome. His home in the park would be lit with beautiful fairy lights, filled with laughter of children... and he was stuck in the darkness underground. The suited men didn't know what he was - how could they? Humans stopped believing long ago. When they found his little home - made inside of a hollow branch - they reached in and caught him by the wing. It still hung crumpled, useless, against his back. 

_It's snowing and I can't see._

Never once did Eggsy think he'd miss the frigid winter air on his bare skin, but in the stale atmosphere of his little glass cage he ached for it. Icy needles were better than the tests the one called Galahad put him through.

As if on cue the lights rose in the vault and one of the humans entered alone. Black rimmed glasses on his nose, brown hair perfectly in place, Galahad almost looked  _kind_ \- but Eggsy knew better. Eggsy knew that looks could be deceiving.

He lifted the glass and held Eggsy in the palm of one large hand. With the other he produced a cotton swab. Eggsy could see the lubricant dripping off one tip.

"Good evening, Eggsy. Are you going to show me your abilities?"

"No!" Eggsy snapped. "I'm not showing you anything!"

Galahad sighed and shook his head. 

"That's a shame... You know what happens when you don't comply."

He rested the swab against the base of Eggsy's cage and tore off a few pieces of tape from the dispenser beside it. Carefully, Galahad tapped Eggsy's hands and feet to the outside of the glass and rubbed his thumb over his tiny cock. When Eggsy refused to perform for Galahad, he always did this - restrain him, touch him, torture him...

Moaning, Eggsy shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're getting hard... you always seem to when I touch you." Galahad lifted the swap and slid it between Eggsy's perfect cheeks. 

"N-no, please... please, not today..."

Without a word Galahad pressed the tip inside of his tight little hole and started to fuck him with it.

"Stop! Please! I - I don't..."

"I think you're starting to enjoy this, Eggsy," Galahad whispered. He licked along Eggsy's small body, nearly covering him completely with his tongue. Eggsy's cock twitched against the slick heat.

"No! I don't! I hate it, I hate you!'

"Really? You hate this?" He twisted the cotton inside of him and Eggsy shuddered, a low groan rumbling in his chest. "That's too bad... today won't be very fun for you I'm afraid. I'm going to milk you dry. But if you're good...

"If you're good, I'll take you outside to see the snow."

Tears fell from Eggsy's lashes, rolling down his face. He nodded. He could be good, he could take this.

As long as he got to see the snow.

After all.

Galahad was right. He was starting to enjoy it.


	9. Milk and Cookies

Mum always said that Santa liked milk and cookies. They used to leave a plate out every Christmas. In the morning Eggsy woke to find most of them eaten without fail. 

Harry liked milk and cookies too. 

Alone in his house, Eggsy felt his absence in every picture frame. In every glass. In every quiet room. His death - his death wasn’t _fair._ They parted on an argument, with Harry angry. No, with Harry furious.

And now he was gone.

He meant what he told Arthur. Eggsy would rather have died, would rather be with Harry than work for him. One night with Harry wasn’t enough - they deserved weeks, months, working side by side and sharing a bed...

Eggsy poured a glass of cold milk and set it on the dining table, beside a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

“G’night, Harry. Happy Christmas,” he said softly, and headed upstairs to sleep.

* * *

Come morning, Eggsy padded downstairs. Shirtless, hair tussled, he yawned every step of the way. When his eyes cleared, Eggsy froze.

Half the milk was gone. The plate was empty. At the table sat Harry Hart, ashen skin streaked with mud. He smiled up at Eggsy, one eye socket empty and bloody.

“Happy Christmas, Eggsy,” Harry rasped. “Did you miss me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me, you know exactly where this goes.


	10. Letters to Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy exchanges innocent letters to 'Santa' asking him for someone to love him. Trigger warning for Shota and CSA/Child Abuse.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year's been hard. Mum's new boyfriend is mean. He screams at her and hits her and she cries a lot. He don't like me very much either. Sometimes he lets his mates touch me, with their greasy hands and nasty breath. I hate that the most. Sometimes they squeeze me too hard. Sometimes they hit me. Mum doesn't know; they wait until she's too drunk to stay awake. Dean lets them into my room and they hold me down and take their c -_

_I want that to stop. Please._

_And I want someone who likes me. Someone who's gentle. I don't think I'd mind if they were gentle and nice but they like to hurt me and that's not okay._

_Love, Eggsy_

* * *

_Dear Eggsy,_

_They won't hurt you anymore. It's very rare for me to write back to a child, but your case is special. No little boy should go through what they're doing to you. As for the second half of your wishlist... Do you mean it? Do you truly want someone to care for you? Do you enjoy being touched, being kissed? If gentleness is what you seek, I believe I know just the man to show you tenderness and love._

_Love, Santa_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Yes! Yes, please! I want that more than a gameboy! I do like being kissed. I like it when fingers are inside of me. It can feel really, really good. Sometimes I even like the feel of someone else's cock against me. Is that okay? That doesn't make me naughty, does it?_

_Love, Eggsy_

* * *

_Dear Eggsy,_

_No, of course not, little one. You're a very good boy. Thank you for sharing this with me - though I do need a bit more information to make sure this is a match. How old are you? Have you ever been fucked? Did they penetrate you? Have you ever swallowed their cum? Do you like to touch your cock? Be as explicit as you need._

_Love, Santa_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Is cum the white stuff that comes out of their cocks? 'Cause yeah, I've swallowed that. Sometimes they'd shoot it on my face and hair, and on my stomach and my bottom... I've never been fucked, but I heard them talk about it sometimes. I've thought about it though, about how something so big could fit inside me. At least down there. And yes, I touch myself. Sometimes I sneak my mum's magazines and read them. There's really pretty men in there and they make me feel all tingly... so I touch my cock until it feels really good and the tingling goes away._

_I'm seven._

_Love, Eggsy_

* * *

_Dear Eggsy,_

_He'll be there tonight. In fact, you've met him before, I believe, when you were much smaller. I hope he makes your Christmas Merry!_

_Love, Santa_

* * *

At eight in the evening the doorbell rang. Michelle answered it. Her eyes narrowed as they fell on the suited man, his arms laden with wrapped gifts. 

"Hello, Michelle," he said with a charming smile.

"Mr. Hart. What brings you to our apartment?"

"I've brought gifts for you and little Gary."

Eggsy poked his head out from his bedroom, his little blue eyes going wide. Was this the man Santa talked about? He was beautiful! Mr. Hart spotted him and his whole being seemed to light up with joy.

"Ah, there he is... Hello, Eggsy."

It was! It was him! He knew his nickname! Eggsy ran up to him and hugged his leg, rubbing his cheek against the fine cloth of his trousers. 

Neither Michelle Unwin nor her son noticed the folded letters sticking out from Harry's pocket. 

 

 

 

 


	11. Five Golden Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for Shota (Implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I had this one written in Word and my computer crashed - I lost it :c Then I had to get ready to go on vacation... bah. I'm sorry. I'm playing catch up today!

Eggsy Unwin hovered beneath the spotlight, his arms and legs splayed wide. He was naked save for five gleaming golden rings - one on each of his wrists and ankles, and the final clasped around his throat. Two men circled his display as if sizing him up. One smelled like a Beta, but the other... human? Just human? He couldn't tell. The Beta slid his hand along Eggsy's thigh and squeezed.

"Merlin? Are you sure this is what Galahad wants?"

"He's been distracted lately. Mission work sloppy, paperwork left undone, putting himself in harm's way... It may not be what he  _wants_ , Percival, but it's certainly what he needs. Galahad needs to bond."

Merlin let Eggsy rotate slightly and spread his cheeks, inspecting his pink little hole.

"Isn't this Omega a little... young? He hasn't even had his first heat."

Above them Eggsy's cheeks flushed. The gold collar prevented him from speaking when he was on display, but a soft moan slipped from his lips as Merlin pressed his thumb against his muscle.

"There'll be time for that... although I suppose he could always induce a heat. Right now he's desperate enough that I believe he might - it's not our business. This is simply our gift to him."

Eggsy watched as Merlin pressed a button on the platform.

He'd been purchased. 


	12. Ribbons and Bows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tosses confetti~ 
> 
> Please enjoy saying 'get fucked' to gender norms with me.

Pink was certainly Eggsy's color. The [soft ruffles of his dress caressed his thighs](http://www.mlo.me/uplo/hvx/201208/20120813/Cotton-Pink-Cape-Sweet-Lolita-Dress-12659-4.jpg) as he approached Harry. With each step the curls of his wig bounced against his shoulders. Each pigtail clip was covered by a matching pink ribbon. White stockings brought the whole look together - and each one was topped with a little pink bow. Eggsy smiled shyly and curtseyed before Harry, dipping his head down low.

"Hello, Daddy."

"There's my pretty girl," Harry breathed. He extended a hand toward Eggsy, reaching for him, longing to slide his hands along his slender body. 

Eggsy took Harry's hand and slipped into his lap, straddling his waist. This was his favorite game; being Daddy's good girl, dressing up, being unwrapped like a precious gift... He couldn't tell anyone else fantasies like this, but Harry understood. Harry encouraged him. Harry played along.

"Daddy?" he whispered. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" 

"Of course, Eggsy," Harry replied. "You wear ribbons and bows as if it were an art. Every dress, every skirt, drives me wild. Those little bloomers of yours - "

"M'not wearing bloomers today." Eggsy's voice was soft and small, but it cut Harry off full-stop. "Just panties. I don't want to wait."

As if to emphasize his eagerness, he rubbed his groin over Harry's with a soft moan. 

"They're white... and you can tear them if you want."

Harry growled and thrust back, lifting Eggsy on his lap.

"Get up," he ordered. "Show Daddy how indecent you are."

Eggsy slid off his lap and bent over before him, pulling his skirt up around his arse. The tight white panties were just a little too small; they squeezed into the meat of his cheeks, making them look even more plump and pink than usual. His small little sac was clearly outlined against the cotton. 

"My little girl, so indecent?" Harry knelt down and tugged at the panties with his teeth. "Maybe she needs to fucked. That's what happens to dirty girls, isn't it Eggsy?"

"Y-yes, Daddy..."


	13. Jumper Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for shota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this **is** based on 'Daughter Swap' porn.

Harry dressed Charlie in a fine argyle jumper, yellow and soft. He'd stand out - Eggsy would spot him easily. He fussed over his hair a little bit more and wiped crumbs of his lip, smiling gently. With Charlie's parents away on holiday in Dubai, Harry was watching after him. Babysitting wasn't his ideal career, certainly, but having a ward opened doors to him that he'd never imagined. 

"There you are, Charlie. Are you ready to go find Eggsy?"

"Yes, Mr. Hart," he responded. "And we're gonna trade jumpers right?"

"Very good, Charlie, yes! You trade jumpers, and then Eggsy will come talk to me. You'll go talk to his father. I hear Lee has something special planned for your Christmas gift..."

Charlie grinned. 

"I'll see you after we open gifts, Harry!"

He disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Yellow. Harry caught a flash of yellow among the other agents, low to the ground, moving almost shyly toward him. He swallowed down the last of his scotch and went to meet Lee's son.

"Eggsy?"

"O-oh, um, are you Mr. Hart?"

Eggsy's blue eyes were large and warm, his soft golden hair a little messy from the jumper. Harry wanted to devour him, body and soul, until there was nothing left but the Eggsy that lived inside of him. His cock stiffened slightly as he bent down and wrapped Eggsy in his arms.

"Are you ready for your gifts, Eggsy? They're in my office..."

"Yes, sir."

He carried Eggsy back through the corridors until he reached a large room with two desks inside. Lee was already waiting inside with Charlie bent over the desk, his little trousers down around his ankles. Moaning, Lee knelt behind him and sucked at his puckered hole.

"Where's my presents?" Eggsy whispered.

"Oh, Eggsy... My cock is all the present you need."


	14. Holiday Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.... fuck. I'm trying to keep up guys, but I'm on vacation with my partner - who I only get to see a few times a year - and it's hard to stop paying attention to them X3

_Thud._

Eggsy sat upright in his bed. Someone was on the roof! It had to be Santa, it just had to! He raced to the window and peeked outside, hoping to catch just a glimpse of the magical man who made children's mornings on Christmas. Outside the town slept quietly, lights glimmering in the snow.

There was no sign of Santa.

_Thud._

It came from behind him! Eggsy whirled away from the window and stared at the ceiling. How would he get in? Was the fire low enough? What if it was too high?! Would it kill Santa? Before he could worry too much gentle tapping on his window roused him from his thoughts.

Outside crouched a creature with dark red skin. White, gleaming patterns covered it, and it wore nothing even in the frigid winter. Black eyes stared into Eggsy, through him, as it waited for any sign of acknowledgement. Eggsy crept back to the window, watching the beast carefully. 

"Santa?" he whispered.

It nodded and smiled a strange rictus grin at Eggsy.

He summoned all his courage and opened the window.

Talons grabbed him and yanked him out into the night. 

Far above the town, wings cast a shadow on the snow.

The boy belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's going to be his slave.


	15. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for death, undeath, gore, and CSA.

_Santa Ba - _Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -__

Shattered ornaments littered the carpet. Festive lights blinked out of sync, many bulbs broken, wires frayed. It looked as though someone lifted and hurled the tree into the fireplace. Every present was crushed and ripped apart, shreds of wrapping paper floating in a puddle of blood.

_Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_

The walls were smeared with food and blood. Whatever they'd prepared for dinner was a mess now, flung far and wide and stamped into the floor. Michelle lay in her overturned chair, bone poking through her neck. One hand reached toward the sitting room. 

_Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_

Eggsy lay splayed over the tree skirt, completely naked. Claw marks and scratches marred the soft expanse of his pale flesh, visible beneath spattered black fluid. A dark gash in his throat dripped weakly into the pool of blood beneath him.

Around him, a red-skinned creature lay curled protectively. The white markings on its flesh shifted into new shapes, glowing with an intensity unlike anything describable with human tongues. 

Soon, his boy would wake again.

Soon, they could return.

The CD continued to skip.

_Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_ _Santa Ba -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I fell in love with Festive Nightmare Creature Harry.


	16. Tender and Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for Cannibalism!

"Can I help with dinner?" Eggsy asked. He looked up at Harry with wide eyes, playing the innocent to appeal to him. He really knew how to string Harry along - and how to get his way.

"No, not tonight, Eggsy. I have a special holiday tradition when it comes to roast - I'd rather it be a surprise."

Harry ruffled his hair with a kind smile. Those puppy eyes wouldn't work on him. Not today. 

"Aww... Alright. I'm gonna go play then."

Eggsy put it out of his mind as he mounted the stairs to his bedroom. Videogames were more fun than cooking, anyway.

* * *

The smell of fresh honeyed roast coaxed him out of bed. Eggsy pulled on his dressing gown and hurried downstairs. Dinner was too far off - he wanted to eat it now! A smile split his face as he turned the corner to the dining room -

He froze.

Harry set the tray down on the table. Instead of pork or turkey, a small child sat posed and roasted within it. Its mouth was clamped around an apple.

Honey overpowered Eggsy's senses.

"Come, Eggsy. The roast is ready."

 


	17. A Christmas Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not all the prompts have been smutty or fluffy - given the nature of the DKBP, I've been running a little dark. Thank you for those that are sticking it out with me, reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. <3

Weight. As Eggsy stirred in his bed, the weight beside him roused him from his sleep. In the night someone joined him. He jolted awake and grabbed his gun, pointing it at the mop of brown hair resting on the other pillow. Somehow the intruder got past the cameras and alarms - another Kingsman agent? One of the Americans? He steeled himself and gripped the comforter in his hand.

In one fluid motion, he yanked it away. 

Eggsy's breath left him as the blanket bared the sleeping form of Harry Hart.

"Harry?" he whispered, sliding his free hand down his bare arm.

Beneath his touch Harry stirred, smiling up at Eggsy.

"Eggsy... am I home?"

"Yeah." Eggsy's throat tightened. "Yeah, Harry. You're home."


	18. Egg Nog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for drugging.

Eggsy couldn't imagine a Christmas without egg nog. He helped himself to another glass as Harry served their dinner. A small pile of crackers sat in front of him, nearly begging to be opened - but he could wait. He wasn't a child, after all. He savored the egg nog, letting it slide thickly down his throat. 

With luck, it wouldn't be the only thing tonight.

Humming, Harry carried the food in and arranged it on the table.

"Eggsy?"

"Mmn?" Eggsy giggled, glancing up at him. "What's... what's wrong, 'Arry?" His speech slurred with every word.

"Nothing's wrong... do you feel relaxed? Warm?"

"Yeah. S'good egg nog. Nice and creamy."

"Good."

Harry grinned and lifted him in his arms.

"That'll make fucking you even better."

 


	19. Decorating

Eggsy hung bound by his wrists, extra ropes keeping his legs spread wide. Colored lights wound around his muscular frame. Merlin slid a pin through his skin, the little bauble attached declaring it 'Christmas 2016'. Harry added another to the collection, a glass icicle just beside his navel. He moaned as it pierced him. Little rivulets of blood rolled down his skin from the ornaments they added, smeared from where Harry and Merlin lapped it up. 

This year, he was their tree.


	20. By the Hearth

The fire cast a golden glow over Eggsy's semen-stained skin. He lay on his stomach, basking in post-coital bliss. Harry draped one arm over the small of his back, enjoying every breath Eggsy took. Christmas was close, a mere five days away, but he didn't think anything could top this moment. His boy beside him, fucked into quite contentment, a warm hearth beside them, snow falling outside... He was glad he thought to record it all, from the moment Eggsy walked in nude in nothing but a bow to their peace now. 

"I love you," Eggsy mumbled through a sleepy smile.

"I love you too, Eggsy."


	21. Stocking Stuffer

Eggsy had no idea what to get Harry for Christmas. Books? No, Harry had plenty, and he didn't seem the type to like fiction. Porn? Hell, Harry had plenty of that - he always took video when they fucked, and Eggsy knew he brought the drive with him when he left on missions. Maybe some pinned butterflies? Eggsy shook his head. The fun part of bug collecting was killing them yourself. At least that's what Harry said. 

He cast a glance at the stockings hanging on the hearth.

The gift had to be  _personal._ It had to  _mean_ something.

Eggsy lifted Harry's empty stocking off the hook. He stripped bare and slid the soft velvet over his flaccid cock. Moaning, he tightened his grip - Eggsy'd never felt something so soft, not there. He started to stiffen. Trembling hands opened the mouth of the stocking and Eggsy thrust into it with slow, steady snaps of his hips. The cameras would see. That could be the second part of his gift. 

He fucked the stocking faster, panting and gasping with every thrust. Eggsy imagined Harry opening his stocking to find dried come caked inside. He'd fill it every night until Christmas, even after Harry came home.

"Harry!" Eggsy moaned. His cock pulsed, spilling his come inside the stocking.

It'd be a perfect gift.


	22. Mistletoe

Harry was so engrossed in his work that he missed the creak of the floorboards. Naked, grinning, Eggsy stepped into the room and waited patiently for Harry to look up.

"Hm? Oh - Eggsy," he breathed, drinking in the sight of Eggsy's muscular, fair skin. 

"Got a surprise for you," Eggsy said, his tone cocky and confident. He turned around and got on his hands and knees. Once he was comfortable he reached back and held a sprig of mistletoe just above his arse. He wriggled his hips and shot Harry wry smile. 

"You little tease..."

"You know the rules of mistletoe, yeah? You got to kiss whoever - or whatever - is under it."

"Indeed I do," Harry purred. 

He knelt behind Eggsy and spread his cheeks, admiring his boy's lovely pink hole. Without a word Harry leaned in and ran his tongue over it. Eggsy moaned as Harry started to suck, kneading his arse with his hand. His free hand slid down to stroke Eggsy's cock in time with his tongue. 

"Ah! Harry, don't - don't stop..."


	23. Candy Cane

It burned, like figging, but far less filling. In fact it felt cool, like ice spreading through his hole. Eggsy moaned and wriggled but Harry held him still. 

"No, Eggsy. You're going to take all of it."

"A-all? Christ, Harry, I don't know if I can!"

The red stripes were melting from the heat of his body, leaving sticky stains around his muscles. Harry grinned and turned the candy cane inside of Eggsy, basking in the sounds of his whispers and pleas. His back arched off the carpet as Harry sought his prostate. 

"Fuck!" Eggsy gasped, eyes watering. "Harry, there - just keep pushing it in there, please, I'm gonna fucking come I swear - "

"Such naughty language... I don't think Santa would approve. Do you, Eggsy?"

To Eggsy it didn't matter. All he wanted was to come, to find  _some_ relief from the icy peppermint. Harry wrapped his free hand around Eggsy's cock and stroked fast. Finally Eggsy came over his stomach, his release spattering on his bare chest. Only then did he ease the candy cane out.

"I think you deserve a treat for that," Harry purred. He brought the candy to Eggsy's mouth and traced it over his lips.

"Open up."

Eggsy sucked it into his mouth with a soft moan.


	24. Last Minute Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shota TW

Eggsy stared at the dark window, scowling at the glimmering display within. It was too late - every shop that carried gifts Harry might like was already closed. He'd put it off too long, hoarding his meager allowance until he could afford something nice. Now, on Christmas Eve, he couldn't find any stores that were open. He'd thought about getting him a tie, but that was boring. A hat might do it; Eggsy always felt that Harry didn't wear enough hats. Even a tie pin would have been good, but all the rich people stores shut their doors around five.

It was almost seven now.

He walked to Harry's house, bundled against the cold. The lights were on, and Eggsy could hear faint Christmas music from inside. Swallowing, he stood on his tiptoes and rang the bell.

Harry answered, in a fine cableknit sweater and comfortable slacks. He looked so cozy, so perfect, that Eggsy's guilt grew heavier. 

"Eggsy? What's the matter?"

"I... I didn't get you anything... I tried, Harry! I did! But I wasn't able to sneak out until it was too late. Everything was closed."

Smiling, Harry took his hand and led him inside. He took a bow off a present and gently stuck it on top of Eggy's hair.

"You're my present this year," he said, kissing Eggsy gently. "And that's the greatest gift you could give me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I won't lie. This MAY be a little inspired by the Folger's commercial.


	25. Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final day - Christmas Day, for those that celebrate it! No matter what holidays you observe this season, I hope they've been joyous and kind to you. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me, even through the darker prompts. This is the most fun I've had writing in a long time, and it means a lot to me :)

My Dearest Eggsy, 

I've admired you for years now, watching from afar. I know you've received my gifts; the chocolates, the stuffed animals, the lingerie... Are you wearing the plug? Does it fit? I had to guess how much you could take. Take photos for me? Leave them in the mailbox as per usual. You know I'll get them. The set from the lingerie keeps me going when I have to travel.

You keep me going, Eggsy.

Many nights I've dreamt of your soft skin sliding against me, your fingers in my mouth, your cock stiff against my thigh. I wonder if you've dreamed of me the same - though of course, we haven't met. Whom do you imagine me to be? A shy woman doting on a younger man? Someone your own age? A man of means? If you do think of me, Eggsy, I hope the thoughts are pleasurable. 

How must you taste? Your luscious lips, the curve of your cheeks, the tip of your cock leaking with need - Someday I hope to run my tongue along each and listen to you whimper beneath me. Would you like that? Would you like being worshipped, having a stranger on their knees and whispering praises as they bit and sucked at your thighs? 

I would love to have your thighs pressed against my ears.

These get more explicit and I apologize. You're my world, Eggsy, even though we've never met. I see you. I need you. 

I love you.

Know that you are loved and desired, Eggsy. Know that you aren't alone.

With Love,

Your Secret Admirer

* * *

Dear Secret Admirer,

Hope you like the pictures. I had to buy a selfie stick to get the good ones - it's harder than it looks.

Listen, I can't take this anymore. It's Christmas. Do you know what I want?

I want to meet you.

Sit on the bench down my block in an hour. I'll come out, and we can go back to your place. 

I hope the lingerie looks nice in person.

Love,

Eggsy

 


End file.
